


Medusa and March

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Carbonaro Effect, Deep at times, F/M, Lots of shipping, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, Snakes, Strawberry cake, These tags are really in no particular order XD, We R Who We R by Ke$ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: Lucy and Natsu don't know what they're getting themselves into when they take a new job. Meeting someone new, and trying to piece the mystery together that she came with. Anything seems possible.





	

"Lucy, hurry up! You're taking FOREVER," Whined an impatient Natsu.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She huffed, her expression showing how exhausted the blonde felt after walking for hours on end.

"You okay?" Asked Wendy, a high amount of concern lacing her voice.

"Just a little tired." She replied honestly.

The blue cat sitting peacefully on Natsu's shoulder (as he had been doing for the entire journey) snickered. "Somebody needs to get in better shape~"

"You damn cat! You haven't moved once-"

Lucy was stopped mid-sentence (and an angry one at that) by the sight in front of her.

A gigantic monster was standing, or rather, SLITHERING in place. He was huge, mind you- probably would have taken up almost the full Fairy Tail guild.

And in front of it stood a girl. She looked as if she was about to fight the snakelike thing, but with what?

Lucy got her answer quite quickly, as the girl thrust out her hand and a wave of gold energy soon followed. 

It took the shape of a ball of fire, and then became just that.

"Hey, that's MY type of magic!" Whined Natsu.

Lucy shushed him, then returned her attention to the battle. 

The blast of fire hit the monster, and it bellowed in rage. It went to attack, but the person standing there rolled to the side, missing being squashed by mere centimeters. 

She hit him again with fire, then with her right hand outstretched, she began to draw in the air, the gold light following close behind her movements. She had drawn a giant sword. The sparkling light blinded everyone for half a second before disappearing. In its place was the object she had drawn, just as it had done with the fire. Lucy noticed the sword had a faint golden shimmer.

The girl -Lucy had decided to nickname her Carbonaro (for some reason) temporarily until she learned of her real name- clasped the sword and hit the creature. Said beast seemed very angry and retaliated at the girl with a shot of fire at her from its mouth.

"Seriously!? Does EVERYBODY have fire powers these days?" Natsu muttered extremely loudly. Wendy shushed him this time. (Politely, too. How is that even possible?) 

The two unknowns continued to fight, until Carbonaro finally got the upper hand, and defeated her opponent. She stood there for a second, double-checking to make sure the snake was really down for the count. When she was positive that he was, she yelled "Yes!" then walked to the nearest tree and slid down it to catch her breath.

It was right there that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy remembered that they could indeed move, and all of them inched towards the girl they had never met before. 

"Hello there!" Beamed Wendy.

Carbonaro clearly hadn't seen the blue-haired girl there beforehand, because she jumped. She immediately relaxed, though. "You scared me." She chuckled, then glanced at Wendy. Her face lit up like the sparkly energy she fought with. "Oh my gosh!! You're Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail!!!" 

The bluenette blushed before quietly saying, "Yep. That's me."

"How did you know who she was?" Asked Lucy when she and Natsu finally reached the new girl. (Wendy could walk very fast when she wanted to make a friend.)

"I read Sorcerer Weekly all the time!!" Newbie grinned. 

Lucy hummed in response. She liked this girl already.

Now that Lucy was close enough to see the girl she could point out her features. She had long blond hair, just like Lucy. She was a little over 5 foot, just like Lucy. She liked Sorcerer Weekly, just like Lucy. And she was a wizard, just like Lucy... Wait a minute...

"Hey what's your name?" Lucy asked who she feared was her clone. (She had to find out the truth.)

"I'm Mia," Said the girl.

Lucy let out an audible sigh of relief. No clones today!

\----------------------------------

Mia couldn't say this wasn't a dream come true, because this WAS a dream come true.

She was in the presence of a member of Fairy Tail! How cool was that!?

"Hey, how did you defeat that monster?" Asked who Mia assumed was Lucy Heartfilia.

"Oh yeah! That was AWESOME!" Yelled Natsu.

Mia smiled. "Thanks! I really don't know how that happened. I've never been able to use magic before." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"So that means you don't have a guild to call home yet, huh?" Asked Happy as he flew over and landed on Mia's shoulder.

"Not yet!" She pet the blue cat's head.

"Oh wow, he's so fluffy!!" She couldn't help but think.

"Well then, why don't you come with us?" Said Wendy. "Well, if you want to, that is..."

"Really!?!" Mia asked extremely quickly, bolting upright after sitting against the tree for so long. Happy barely kept his balance.

She glanced at Lucy, then Natsu to see their opinions on the matter. The duo grinned back at her.

"Well, then! Let's go!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Aye sir!" Yelled Happy as he saluted the fire dragon slayer.

"Follow us!" Said the energetic pink-head. He then proceeded to sprint in what Mia guessed was the direction of the Fairy Tail guild, dragging Lucy along behind him. (She also seemed surprisingly used to this.)

Wendy sent the blonde newbie an apologetic glance. "Sorry about Natsu. He's, well, Natsu..."

Mia just shrugged. Her eyes then widened in realization. "Oh Crap! We're so far behind them! Hurry!!" With that, the two ran off to try and chase Natsu (and a "kidnapped" Lucy) down. (All the while Happy was still perched lazily on Mia's shoulder.)

\----------------------------------

"So you guys brought home a new recruit?" Asked Gray in his nonchalant way.

While Lucy explained what had happened and Gray and Natsu began to fight over virtually nothing, Mia took a look around. She could name most everyone there, such as Redious, Elfman, or Evergreen (she silently cheered on Elfgreen). And she knew in the far corner Gajeel and Levy were sitting together. 

"GaLe is so cute!" She thought.

Behind the blonde, someone snuck up and slipped their arm over Mia's shoulder. She jumped, and the harasser laughed.

Mia spun around to see none other than Cana Alberona.

"Nice to meet you Kid!" Said the brunette. She then proceeded to introduce herself. (Not that she really needed to though.)

"Hi Cana! It's such an honor to meet you!" The blonde haired girl said. (And, extremely formally, I may add.)

"Well hey there! I've told you who I am, so now, who are you?" 

"I'm Mia!" She giggled. "But my best friend calls me Cana. She thinks you're amazing, so she just gave me that nickname one day."

Cana immediately took a liking to the blue-eyed new girl. She handed Blonde a drink, which Mia vigorously refused. Cana smirked. "If your friend called you Cana, then that means you'll have beer soon, Drunkie."

"Don't call me that!!" Yelled Mia while pouting.

The brunette couldn't help but smile and ruffle Drunkie's hair. Mia still continued to pout.

"Cana, don't scare the poor little thing off already." Chuckled Mirajane as she walked past the two.

Drunkie- I mean Mia- smiled gratefully at the white-haired girl. Said girl then lightly grabbed Mia's left wrist and pulled her up, telling her that she still needed to meet the rest of the guild members.

Mia couldn't have been happier, now that she got to meet the wizards of Fairy Tail with Mirajane Strauss. (Though, the girl she was currently becoming friends with still slightly terrified the blonde.) 

And Mirajane was very thorough with the introductions. She made sure the newbie had met everyone who was at the guild hall at that moment. That included a formal introduction to both Levy and Gajeel. (I'm sure you can guess which of the two was more friendly.) When the new duo saw that GaLe were still sitting together, both sets of identical blue eyes lit up because of the motivational power of a ship. The bluenette and steel dragon slayer looked extremely uncomfortable, so Mira and Mia left, giggling like the maniacs they were.

They ran across the path of Lucy, nearly bumping into the celestial mage. The blonde with brown eyes let out a brief cry of alarm, then calmed when they had stoped running, stopping directly in front of her.

"I was just looking for you, Mia. It's time for you to get your guild mark~" She sang the last two words of her sentence, smiling because she knew of the joy it could bring a wizard.

Her theory was correct, as Mia's bright eyes shone ecstatically. 

Lucy had a hunch that she could guess how her seems-like-a-clone was feeling– like this beautiful land she had just been introduced to was a dream. 

The three of them rushed over to get Mia her Fairy Tail mark, joy bouncing like a bunny around the group of girls.

"Where would you like it?" Asked the white-haired wizard.

The newest blonde paused. "I honestly have no idea." She took a second to think. "I guess my shoulder."

The demonic-powered wizard smiled and nodded. (Truthfully, the anticipation of officially having a new guild member was eating her alive.)

\---------------------------------

"Oh wow! It's so pretty!" Said Wendy after seeing the light green fairy mark Mia was proudly showing off.

Natsu- being Natsu- was more excited about, "being able to go on jobs with more friends!" (And he happily voiced this.)

A sudden opening of the door caused Mia's head to snap around towards it.

"We're back!" Yelled a voice. Taking a closer look, Mia began to see the person who was coming in was. She had brown eyes, armor on, and had scarlet hair...

When Mia realized who it was, her senses were on high alert. She was near THE Erza Scarlet!!! And this new knowledge both excited and terrified her. (Like what had happened with Mirajane, who had left them because she had been neglecting her job for too long now.)

Walking in close behind her was a blue-haired woman hugging a guy with black hair Mia had met earlier. And a guy who looked slightly annoyed by his hugger.

Mia barely kept her squealing internal. GRUVIA!!! And oh Cana's beer were they ADORABLE!!!

Lost in her own thoughts, Mia didn't even notice Erza walk up to her. (She really should start paying more attention to these things.)

"And who might you be?" Asked Titania. 

Mia nearly screamed.

Tripping over herself, she managed to stutter through a proper introduction.

"I see." Erza showed hint of a small smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you Mia."

Like she had some kind of sixth sense, Ezra turned around right as Gray and Natsu were about to fight. One look from her and the two began hugging and smiling like they were besties, with Mia barely suppressing her giggles. She then paused, realizing what she must do.

Rummaging through her now unzipped Ouran High School Host Club (because breaking the forth wall is okay kids) backpack, she began talking to almost what appeared to be herself. "My best friend prepared me for this kind of thing.... 'In case of meeting Ezra Scarlet, always carry around a strawberry cake.' I thought that was stupid, but I guess she prepared me for right now." Laughing, Mia pulled out the desired object: a strawberry cake. Written on the tiny strawberry on the top in a bright, almost blinding red was the abbreviated, and almost text-like phrase "Jerza 4 Ever". 

After the requip wizard was presented with the cake (which she gratefully accepted) and saw the message, her entire face blew up, turning her crimson. And honestly, Mia had no idea what was going on. She had a feeling this had something to do with her friend's weird antics. But, -what was the old saying?- "Don't shoot the messenger."

A minute later, the redheaded wizard regained her composure. (She had literally been standing completely immobile that entire time.) Clearing her throat, she mumbled something about crazy people these nowadays. (She still ate the cake though. And her reaction proved that it tasted pretty good!)

\---------------------------------

Mia had never talked to Juvia before.

The most they'd interacted was a brief wave towards the other during the half-week Mia had been in the guild.

So it came as a bit of a surprise to the blonde when the rain-woman came over to her, (without even realizing it) a look of defeat present on her face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Drunkie, concern lacing her voice.

Juvia sighed. "It's Gray. It's just- he doesn't feel the same as I do. I love him, but the feeling isn't mutual. I wish he loved me..." She stared sadly at the lump of food Mira had brought her, as if thinking of how it could be, instead of what she believed it was.

"Where'd you hear that lie, Juvia?" Questioned Mia.

"Well, Gray never says he loves me back and-" She paused when she realized what the blonde had said, "Wait. Lie?"

She said her next words slowly, like she didn't want to say it, but in truth, it was so hard to not bounce off the walls with glee. "Well yeah. Gray loves you back."

The look of shock on Juvia's face was brief before she squealed. The hearts around her increased by a drastic amounts, making Mia take on a sheepish grin, realizing that she probably should have expected something like this to happen. She let out a brief laugh. Gray was going to kill her for this. But that would be after at least one Gruvia moment. 

When the blue-haired woman ran off to go talk to her soon-to-be significant other, Mia knew she should start running in the other direction. It was then that she remembered that Gray Fullbuster knew Ice Devil Slayer Magic. She was even more screwed than she had originally thought. Well crap.

Before she continue on thinking of ways for her demise, (she tended to get in her own head) Natsu and Happy smashed through the guild door, followed soon after by Lucy and Levy, (aka the book squad) who were having some type of serious discussion. About what, Mia had no idea, but she figured she would know soon enough when they spotted her and speed-walked over.

They wasted no time in telling her about the problem.

"Remember the giant snake you fought when we first met?" Lucy asked.

Her clone shivered. She most definitely recalled the terrifying creature. If it hadn't been for the powers she obtained in that moment of the fight, she surely wouldn't have made it out alright. Still....

"Yeah, why?" She tried not to let the fear seep into her voice, but she wasn't quite sure how well that was working.

"Well, there was another one. We managed to fight it off, but it seems like there have been even more sightings of these things. We were wondering if you knew anything about it." The blue-haired mage informed her.

"I'm not sure," Mia admitted, fingering her heart-shaped necklace,"but I may have an idea on someone who can help."

\----------------------------------

That's why the two blondes, Happy, Carla, Levy, Natsu, and Erza were now outside the front of a slightly run-down shack in the middle of a murky swamp. 

"Remind me how —and why— we're at this place?" Asked Lucy, clearly disgusted by the idea of being in this type of dirt-ridden location. 

"The woman who lives here, Marina, is an expert on all things reptilian. She'll know what's going on." Mia pushed open the wooden door to the enterance, it creaking quite loudly.

Now that everyone could peer inside, they could see cobwebs dusting the walls. In the center of the room stood a woman with short, spiky red hair sticking up at odd angles and green streaks. Her laughter echoed through the broken-down building as a few snakes wrapped themselves around her.

Lucy nearly screamed till Mia clamped a hand over her mouth.

"It's alright. This is the normal here." Carbonaro supplied.

Now noticing that she had guests, Marina welcomed them with open arms (ones that had some snakes on them too I may add), ushering them to join her inside. Hesitantly for most— excluding Natsu, Erza, and Mia, because Mia had met her before, and Natsu and Erza were just going to be strange— they stepped in, the floor making a noise for each step they took.

"Yes, yes. Excuse the place. It's good for staying out of people's way, so they don't freak out about all the scaley creatures I tend to keep around." Her voice had a distinct Australian accent (or the equivalent of Australia in Fiore), causing Lucy to consider her even more unusual than she had before. 

Cutting right to the point, Erza spoke. "What do you know about the snake attacks happening around Magnolia?"

Marina shivered. "I hate when these reptiles do something horrible. It gives all snakes a bad name." She said, lifting up a black snake to her face to smile and baby-talk to it. "You're not bad, now are you, Emmy?~"

Lucy and Levy were a bit repulsed by the action, causing them to both take a step back. "Lu and I are just gonna wait outside," Levy said, the two of them sprinting out.

Mia's tone grew serious. "Marina, what's going on? You know what's happening, don't you?"

The redhead tried to look away, but the blonde held her own, locking her own blue eyes on the Marina's left, hazel orb, but couldn't see her right because of the lightning-bolt-like patch of hair covering it.

The Christmas-head sighed. "Well mate, I happen to know a lot when it comes to these friends of mine. This instance is no different." 

"So you know why this is happening?"

Carla's harsh tone caused Marina to flinch. She sighed, a distant look in her eye as she plopped down onto the floor. She was soon in the company of a tortoise and an alligator, both of which she sat against and pet. 

"Know why? Mate, I can tell you who's CAUSING this." Instead of sharing this information, however, she chose to keep silent.

Carla nearly snapped at that moment, but Happy grabbed her and flew off.

The white-fur cat huffed after going out the door. "I hate you, Tomcat."

Happy just continued off with the grumpy cat in tow. "Well, I love you. Besides, we can't have you injuring the only one that can help us right now."

She blushed a little before muttering about how unusual it was to see her tomcat a mature one.

Back inside, Natsu had blown a fuse seconds after Carla had, nearly lighting up the entirely WOODEN house. Luckily, Erza smacked him upside the head before he had a chance to do that.

Ignoring that, Mia spoke softly to Marina. "Please.... Can you help us?"

Swallowing her fear with an audible gulp, the snake-lady nodded shakily. "Her name is— was— Masu. But now, she's decided on going by another name— Medusa. And.... And this is all my fault!!" With that, the spiky-haired woman broke down into a pool of tears. Sensing what was going on, her animals clumped nearer to her in an attempt to soothe the poor woman. It seemed like it helped ever-so-slighlty, but even a bit is better than nothing.

Natsu bent down to look at her in the eyes. "It's all gonna be okay! Because I know that they will be. But you have to help us first in order for that to happen, so please do." He flashed her his typical grin.

Marina rubbed her eyes, and was showing signs of a faint smile. "Alright. Here's the story."

As much as Mia hated to undermine the situation, she had a feeling that her best friend were here, she would have pulled out a bag of buttered popcorn. Dang it! She wasn't letting Mia focus! She shook her head violently, as if to rid herself of these thoughts. It worked.

"Masu was always an interesting one. She was a very curious spirit, with too much energy for most to tolerate, and an overwhelming love of animals. She was happy, but as you know, as you get older, new problems arise. Her father was sent to prison for life, framed for a crime he didn't commit. She was bullied and in so much pain, but she still tried to smile. How incredibly tough she was that she actually could do such a thing. But, more recently, she obtained powers similar to my own. She didn't want anything to do with them: she was too afraid that she would end up hurting someone. She tried to ignore their existence, pretend that they had never manifested inside of her. But that's not how these specific powers work. I yelled at her. I told Masu that she had to accept them and move on. I never told her the reasoning, hoping that I wouldn't have to describe to her what horrible things they could do, because that would only make everything an even more tangled mess. But she didn't agree with the little I HAD told her. And she broke. Her sanity snapped, and the abilities that she was given took control of her, the biggest side effect of trying to tune them out. She became a true villain, and all she wanted was to destroy. She isn't able to think of anything else. She took regular snakes and turned them into her own personal weapons. She has to be taken down. She'll revert back to her old self if that happens. So please," Marina stared Mia straight into the eyes, a look of raw trust nestled in, "save my sister."

\----------------------------------

"MIA!!!" Screamed a voice to her left in the guild hall, alerting her to the man's presence.

"Yeah Gray?"

He barely let her say anything before he continued on, his tone much more of his normal, slightly angry in this case, one. "Juvia won't stop talking about the two of us romantically now that she knows how I feel. This can't keep going on."

"So you do like her," the blond smirked, not realizing the glare that Gray sent her. When she did, however, she figured out she was about to be dead. But, as both a stroke of good and bad luck, the guild rumbled and shook, bits of debris lightly falling from the ceiling.

"What was that?" A panicked Lucy asked. She probably shouldn't have asked, though, because she wasn't going to like the answer: a giant snake came crashing through the window.

Mia knew exactly what was transpiring — Medusa was here.

The blonde may have been a bit inexperienced when it came to her powers, but she had a basic idea of what she had to do. Cana had explained how her skills worked and were obtained- she had been trained by a dragon without even knowing. Creation Dragon Slayer Magic was powerful, so long as you could draw. A quick sketch, and the object would appear in mere milliseconds. Mia hadn't practiced all that much recently, but she wouldn't allow that to stop her.

She drew a few dozen large shurikens, then swiped through the air towards the snake. The objects did as she commanded and spun towards it, hitting him square in the chest. Letting out a bellowing, ground-shaking roar every time he hit, the snake collapsed in defeat.

A slow clap was heard as another snake slid in, taking the other's place. Only this one wasn't alone. On him stood a passenger. She had green hair of all different shades made up of a variety of snakes.

"Well done. You defeated my first wave of attack. Impressive." She said, the level of insanity in her voice was easily heard. Medusa.

Marina, who had accompanied Fairy Tail back to their guild, didn't try to beg. She knew how useless that would be. Instead, she pulled out a snake-like sword and charged.

That's when the fight really broke out.

Natsu's hand lit up with flames, and Era requiped into Heavens Wheel Armor, while Medusa released an army of regular-sized snakes onto the ground the Fairy Tail members were stepping on, barely a square was uncovered.

"Open! Gate of the ram! Aries!!" Lucy shouted, and out popped the fluffy pink-haired celestial spirit. 

Mia was more than a little impressed at seeing Lucy's abilities for the very first time. Plus, Mia technically was an Aries, which seemed more than a little ironic.

"Aries, I need you to round up as many of these snakes as possible!" The blonde commanded.

"Yes Miss Lucy." And soon, a little less than half of the snakes were trapped in her Wool Magic. Lucy thanked her and pulled out another golden gate key.

The fighting continued with everyone participating, including the remaining floor-snakes, who bit at anyone close enough to do that to.

"I'll get rid of these snakes down here! Right now they're under Medusa's control, but not for long!" Marina told Mia before stopping, a green glow around her, raising the clump of hair in front of her right eye. It had something that looked like a snake as her iris, that was constantly slithering around and changing color. A communication line between Marina and snakes, also giving her access to their locations at all time and a very strong ability to control them if need be. But against raw powers like that of her sister, it wouldn't be enough to take command of the entire legion of reptiles. However, it could let her get rid of the last ground ones.

When Fairy Tail was convinced that the battle was almost over, more of the gigantic snakes broke through the hall.

"OH COME ON!!" Yelled Natsu as he saw the new arrivals and threw a fireball at one. It countered the attack with fire of its own.

Another snake was about to hit Lucy with its blast of the flaming substance. She screamed for Natsu, who immediately saved her before she could melt like a Lucy-sicle out in the sun.

Juvia and Gray fought another together, missing the snake's attacks with ease. Wendy wasn't so lucky. She was hit with the powerful tail one and knocked out.

Mia growled.

"That's it. I've had it." She drew some figures in the air repetitively, and in a flash of golden light, there were now ten of herself.

"Which one is the real one?" They asked in unison, advancing towards the snake-haired lady. She backed up a bit, clearly not having expected something like this. "Well? Which is it?" She ordered all remaining snakes (so basically just the big ones since Marina had made the rest leave and not return) to fire away on the multiple Mias, leaving them easy targets for the guild members. And all moves used against the blonde army didn't do a thing. They used various items they drew to stop these hits.

"You hurt my guild mates, you hurt my friend, and most importantly, you messed with my family. And for that," A single Mia voice said, not bothering to finish her sentence. Instead, she raised a hand, and drew something with shimmering golden light. It was the Fairy Tail symbol, and it sliced right through the giant snake which fell, causing Medusa to go down with it. She hit the floor and Mia— the only Mia— was there, and knocked out her lights. 

"Teach you to try to slither your way into my guild."

\----------------------------------

It was a week later, and there sat Mia, Marina, and Masu, enjoying cups of hot chocolate.

"I can't believe that that was the last thing I said in the fight! Honestly! 'Teach you to try and slither your way into my guild'!? Why did I say something like that!?" 

Masu giggled at her new friend's antics while Mia sighed.

"I guess one of my buddies has just rubbed off on me."

After that week, the guild hall had to be rebuilt again, Gajeel sang his own version of We R Who We R by Ke$ha. The Shooby Doo Bop version. (Yeah. That turned out.... Unusual to say the least...) And Medusa/Musa had gone back to her old self. Everything was great. Mia thought it couldn't possibly get any better.

A knock came from the outside of the door of Mia's new apartment building.

"Who is it?" Mia practically sang. She opened it to reveal Lucy standing there, smiling and holding hands with her now boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey Clone! We're going on a mission. Wanna join us?" The celestial mage asked.

Okay scratch that. Maybe things COULD be even better. Like going on missions with who she considered her family.

"C'mon Drunkie! It'll be fun!" A tipsy Cana supplied.

"Stop calling me that!!" Mia yelled, pouting.

Mia glanced back at Musa and Marina. They nodded encouragingly, mouthing "go on".

Mia grinned. "I'd love to."

Her world was indeed perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIA!!!!! Hope you like the story, I know it's a little long, but only the best for my bestie. Love ya! ^.^


End file.
